Oscar Tamaki
Oscar Tamaki also known as the Narrator. Is the narrator and book keeper of Jumanji. It his job to catalogue everything that has happened in Jumanji every day. He has vast reality warping powers, he can make anything happen to put it simply. Oscar takes a liking to Peter, Judy and Alan and quickly becomes friends with them. He doesn't like Judy's nagging and eventually gets fed up when her bossiness angers Mudboy and nearly gets them killed. Oscar is good friends with Peter and Alan but his silly antics annoy them. Oscar likes clowns, shiny cartoon noses such as Screwy squirrel's, turning himself or others into babies, slime and muck and getting his own way. He's phobia is unknown, the triangle of terror just showed his parents which he's not afraid of and some distorted things with googly eyes. Oscar lives a lonely existence which suits him fine as he dislikes people bothering him or asking him to do things. He also lives in a neglected manner, his hygiene is terrible and he often has an unkempt appearance, in Brantford: The Game the gang counts the stains on his jumper to pass the time during recess in the twisted Brantford. He has an evil alternate personality who is extremely dangerous and indestructible in combat. This darker Oscar has a sadistic and cruel personality and is extremely argumentative using force to get his own way. The dark Oscar has a white streak of hair splitting his hairdo down the middle, narrower eyes and an rasping voice. Sourcackle Fanon He is also a main character in Sourcackle, debuts in Chapter 2. After Robert and Jesdie's deaths, he becomes the main character and leads the Jumanji refugees to the Irish Village. End of Sourcackle Fanon Relationships Alan Parrish He looks up to Alan as the kind, fun loving uncle he never had. Usually he hates adults, but he likes Alan because of his easy going nature. Despite knowing Jumanji inside out, Alan seems to know more about Jumanji and as such ends up teaching Oscar a few tips about surviving the dangerous jungle world. Peter Shepherd They're the best of friends although the relationship was one sided at first. Peter initially was put off by Oscar's weird antics and obsession with him, that boarded on a crush. Not to mention Oscar constantly arguing with his sister Judy. They often hang out, either playing videogames, baseball, or watching TV. Or as is often the case, Peter being dragged into a dangerous and sometimes fetish fuelled adventure. Oscar has a crush on Peter. Judy Shepherd He absolutely despises Judy, especially when she's nagging Peter (and sometimes Alan). He snapped when she upset Mudboy and nearly got them all killed by a very angry Mudboy. Eventually she learned to shut up and mind her own business. In turn she thinks Oscar is a bad influence on Peter and is put off by his bad hygiene. Despite the fact that they clearly hate each other, Oscar admits she looks pretty in her safari outfit. Others He's scared of Van Pelt's temper, but he always makes a cheeky remark under his breath about the huntsman. He thinks Van Pelt is a dork. He thinks Ibsen's a dork as well. But again he tends keep his opinions to himself as Ibsen is his immediate superior and tutor. He likes Slick, but is too smart for charlatan to befuddle. Hence Slick doesn't like to serve him. He also likes to touch things, especially anything that's dangerous, and often begs Slick to sell deadly artefacts to him. He is best friends with Mudboy. Trivia He looks like Tai Kamiya from Digimon but has green goggles and his hair spikes up differently. Tai has Wolverine hair, Oscar's grows out and down in a big ball of spikey hair. Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Tv Series Category:Gay characters